


Home

by wildflowersinthemeadow



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflowersinthemeadow/pseuds/wildflowersinthemeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>originally titled "Crazy" but I like the new title better.</p><p>1955. The night before Marty is about to be sent back to the future, a familiar tune plays on the radio.</p><p>The fic was completely inspired by the song "Crazy" by Patsy Cline, and yes, I know that it was released later than 1955, but I wrote it completely with this song and this version in mind, so I'd kindly ask you to bear with me here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to dedicate this fic to starfarer. Your love for Marty and Emmett is beautiful and inspirational and thanks to you, I finally found the words to finish this story.
> 
> I took a few liberties with some scenes, dialogue and timeline, not only because of creative reasons but also because I haven't seen the film in a while and wrote from my memory. I hope you don't mind.
> 
> As usual: Mammett. If it's not your cup of tea, simply don't read it.

Marty stood at the door of Doc's garage and looked out into the nightly garden. It was a mild November night, mild even for California standards, Marty thought to himself, peaceful and quiet. The crickets were singing their song. Somewhere in the distance, faint music was playing. Somewhere else, he heard laughter.

It was the night before the day Marty was supposed to be sent home, by DeLorean and a lightning. He should be excited, thrilled, happy. Instead, he felt bittersweet inside. Sad even. And he didn't even know why. God knows he did not like the 50s, he felt like a fish out of water here. He couldn't wait to return to his time, home.

He turned back to the room. Doc was working feverishly on the car, barely noticing him. The radio was chatting in the background.

"How does it look, Doc?" Marty asked the older man.

Doc Brown looked up and grinned at him. "Almost done."

Marty was thinking of something to do, but couldn't come up with anything. He felt restless and, to a degree, useless. He decided to pet little Copernicus who was crouching in his little basket nearby, curiously overwatching the scene.

Marty was scratching Copernicus' left ear when suddenly, a familiar tune sounded from the radio. Marty knew this intro by heart. It was a classic. And even the Doc suddenly froze in the middle of whatever he was doing and looked up. The bittersweet intro of "Crazy" was weeping through the room, followed by the beautiful voice of Patsy Cline.

Doc's face turned serious and gentle all of a sudden. An expression that Marty had never seen before on the older man's face.

"Ah, that song!" Doc exclaimed. "My favorite." He came over to Marty, absent-mindedly wiping his hands on a cloth. Both men felt nostalgic all of sudden, without knowing that the other was feeling the same.

Marty nodded. "I like it, too."

_"crazy ... I'm crazy for feeling so lonely."_

Marty looked at Doc and all of a sudden realized how beautiful the man was. His big, brown eyes were full of kindness. The gentle features illuminated by the warm light coming from the garage lamp. The slightly crooked mouth that looked so charming when the Doc smiled. Marty had to smile at that thought, too.

Doc was looking intensely at him, too. It was as if the song did some kind of magic. Suddenly, everything around them, before and behind them disappeared. The time, the date, all that lay before them, vanished in the air and they were filled with this hauntingly beautiful melody and voice.

"Marty," Doc said. His voice was raspy. "I know that probably sounds crazy but ... um ... would you like to dance?"

What a wonderful, crazy idea, born in the spur of the moment! Marty was just thinking the same.  
"Sure," he replied. "I'd love to."

Doc offered him his hand and Marty placed his own in it. His gaze was locked on Doc's face and he couldn't look away from it. Those brown eyes, full of kindness and love. He was lost in them. The dim light was helping also. A person looks their most beautiful in twilight.

He stepped up to the older man and felt a hand on his back, gently placed and only ever so slightly gripping him. They moved closer. Completely lost in the song, the moment and each other, they began to sway.

To his own surprise, Marty discovered what a good dancer Doc was. Even though they were distracted by so many things in this moment, Doc was steadily leading and swiftly moving Marty.

_Worry, why do I let myself worry?_

Out of a reflex or whatever, Marty moved closer to Doc. Maybe he stumbled over something that lay on the floor. He forgot about it instantly.

_Wondering what in the world did I do ..._

He crossed both his hands behind Doc's neck, gazing into the older man's eyes, unable to look away. They kept swaying slowly. Doc, too, gave up the classical dancing position and crossed his hands behind Marty's back, holding him steadily. They moved even closer, their faces merely inches away.

Two warm hands on his back. All he could feel were Doc's two warm hands on his back, holding him, safely, tenderly.

Marty suddenly felt incredibly safe. He felt something like destiny. _I am supposed to be here, right here and now, in this dance, with him._

The song was short, probably not even three minutes, but neither of them noticed that it finished and the DJ was chatting away again.

"The music ... " Doc said breathlessly. "It stopped."

Marty, completely lost, replied absent-mindedly: "What music?"

In his head, the song was playing on and he was not even fighting the magic of it anymore. Doc was apparently feeling the same. They were still cradling to the beat.

_I'm crazy for crying and crazy for trying and crazy for loving ..._

_... you._

Close. They were so close and moved even closer.

"Doc ... ?"

"Yes, Marty?"

" ... nothing."

And at that moment, both men closed their eyes and their lips met. Doc's breath melted into Marty's mouth and it was almost intoxicating. Falling, they were falling and couldn't stop. Marty got dizzy from how intense and good that kiss felt. A thought shot through his mind at that moment, that he had never been kissed like that before. And he could not deny that he liked it. A lot.

It was almost two minutes later that they finally parted, staring at each other breathlessly.

"I ... I should ... " Doc exclaimed, gesturing towards the DeLorean and disappeared behind it.

"Y-yeah." Marty replied and absentmindedly shuffled through his hair. "I ... I'll go for a walk with Copernicus."

"You do that ... " Doc mumbled behind the time machine.

Marty was walking down the street, with little Copernicus happily strutting by his side. The dizziness slowly died down but he still didn't understand what just happened.

 _I kissed Doc._ Somehow, that realization didn't alarm him in the least. It didn't feel as strange as it should have. He merely aknowledged it. _I kissed Doc and it felt good._ And how. His whole insides seemed to have turned to jelly. It felt terrific. _And it was even better than with Jennifer._ This realization was slightly more alarming. _Jesus, Jennifer! Doc. Jennfer. Doc._ Tomorrow he was returning back to his time and had to face both. What would he do?

Marty decided not to freak out. He decided to sleep over it and make his decision tomorrow. He didn't get much sleep that night, though.


	2. Chapter 2

They did not talk about it the day after. There was so much more to do and it turned out hectic, because some things just don't go according to plan and cost time instead. Maybe they simply did not know how to talk about what had happened. What words to find.

And then the evening came. The storm was already forming in the sky, a restless breeze was dancing through the air. Marty was watching Doc making some last adjustments to the car, praying that all would go well.

But was he ready to go back? He was looking forward to get back home, after all he loved living in the 80s. It seemed though that the kiss last night, the dance and the kiss, had changed everything all of a sudden. But, there was simply no time left for him to ponder about that, he had to bring his parents together and prayed that he'd succeed. Because if he didn't, there was no home and future to return to.

"Marty," Doc woke him from his thoughts. "What time is it?"

"Half past eight," Marty said absent-mindedly.

"Great Scott!" Doc exclaimed. "You gotta go and fetch your mother ... um, I mean ... date ... Lorraine."

Suddenly reality kicked in. "Jesus, you're right, Doc. I ... see you later."

Before he got in the car, Marty reached into the inside poket of his jacket.

"Doc, I gotta give you something."

Doc Brown looked at him in surprise. What he felt moments later in his hand, was a letter. It was sealed and had the inscription "do not open before 1985".

"Why?" the Doc shouted at Marty through the storm. "What happens in 1985?"

"You will just have to wait and see."

Doc suddenly started gesturing through the air, letting the letter flutter through the wind. "It's never good to know too much about your future. I shouldn't ... " and the next thing Marty saw was the letter being ripped to pieces before his eyes.

"Doc! NO!"

Marty felt a stab through his heart, like somebody pierced it with a knife.

"Doc, what have you done ... " Marty was close to tears.

But there was no time left, he had to go. He drove away, still in disbelief of what just happened, realizing that he would probably never see Doc again in the future.

After Marty finally managed to bring his parents together and knew his existence assured, he rushed back to the town square. The black sky was already being ripped into lightning lines here and there, a stormy wind was blowing.

It was now a matter of moments. Doc gave Marty the last instructions and there was only a second left for a hug. Marty held tighter and longer on to his friend than it was probably appropriate to.

"Doc, I don't know what to say." Marty looked at the older man with desperation.

The Doc suddenly smiled and this smile broke Marty's heart even more. "Don't worry, Marty!" the scientist exclaimed, gripping the boy by the shoulders. "Everything will be fine!"

"You don't understand ... " but he gave up explaining. He simply didn't know what to say anymore. It did not occur to him to tell Doc the truth, then and there. Instead he pulled the Doc into a last, tight, desperate hug.

"I ... will miss you," was the last thing Doc said to him, shouting it through the storm.

"I'll miss you, too" Marty shouted back at him. "And Doc?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't regret it. Not for a minute. What happened yesterday."

Suddenly, the Doc smiled and Marty could have sworn there was relief in this smile, too.

"I'll see you in the future!" was the last thing Marty shouted at Doc.

And then ... a lightning, 88mph, an explosion and he was gone.

Doc stared at the spot where the DeLorean just disappeared before his eyes. The street where the tyres just had been was burning. The man ran to the spot and began dancing between the flames, dancing and shouting out of joy. They did it! Marty was safely back home.

And then suddenly he froze and a cold realization hit him.

_I will have to wait thirty years to see him again._

And all he had was this kiss to hold on to.


	3. Chapter 3

Marty arrived safely just where he left off - in the middle of the town square, in the middle of the night. For a moment, he was just happy to be in the familiar surroundings again. Even Fred, the homeless guy, who was always sleeping on the bench near the clock tower, and whom Marty woke up, was looking great. Everything was great.

And then he remembered.

His gaze shot towards the nearest clock he could see. It showed, in yellow glowing digits, 1:23 a.m.

_I've still got time. I'm coming, Doc!!!_

He plunged back into the DeLorean, turned the key ... and the engine didn't even think of starting.

_No, come on. Don't do this to me. Doc._

He left the DeLorean, then and there, in the middle of the town square and began running. As fast as he could. To a point where breathing became painful and his lungs felt like a thousand wasps stung them, but he only stopped when he arrived at the ... now Lone Pine Mall.

But he was too late. Sweating, out of breath, all he could do was witness the Doc being shot for the second time. He wanted to run, to somehow help him, but had to wait for a few moments, until his other self disappeared with the DeLorean into the past. The Lybians and their van crashed into a booth nearby, totaling the car and probably falling unconcious. Marty couldn't care less.

He ran over to the older man who was spread out on the asphalt, helplessly staring down at the motionless body. Marty's legs gave in, from running, from exhaustion, and he fell to his knees beside the Doc.

"No." was all he could say and he started crying. He turned away because he just could not bear the sight any longer.

Suddenly, he heard movement behind him. Shocked, Marty spun around. He could not believe his eyes when Doc was slowly rising from the ground.

"Doc, you're alive?" Marty almost screamed in disbelief. "But how ... "

Without saying anything, Doc Brown just smiled a little knowing smile, unzipped his radiation suit only to reveal a grey, heavy, bullet-proof west. Following this, he reached into one of the suit's inner pokets, which, miraculously had remained intact, only to present Marty with the familiar letter, set back together, sealed and brown from age.

"You kept it?" Marty ignored the tears that were rolling down his cheeks.

Doc simply nodded. To this, Marty just followed his instinct and pulled Doc into a big, warm hug. They held on to each other as if their life depended on it, and refused to let go but after minutes.

"So, about what happened yesterday," Marty began. His hand was still lingering on Doc's shoulder. "I mean ... " realization kicked in. "What happened thirty years ago." He looked at Doc with a shocked expression on his face. "THIRTY YEARS? And all this time you knew?"

"Afraid so," the Doc said in a low voice. "Already liked you back in the 50s. And when we finally met and became friends and grew closer ... I couldn't help it."

The realization Marty just had began growing and unfolding in his mind, like tree roots spreading into the earthy ground. Marty realized how lonely Emmett must have felt all these years. Never being able to talk about it to anyone. Lying to him, Marty, and pretending that they had never met before. Without saying anything, Marty pulled the man into another hug again.

Only unwillingly did he let go of Emmett. He looked him in the eye.

"Doc, when I left on that night in 1955 ... I had made a decision."

The older man barely dared asking. "And how would that decision be?"

"I chose you." Three words. Three simple words. But years of doubt, of holding back, of wondering and contemplating fell from Emmett like a rock. Relief. He felt relieved and strangely light. Like he was a feather floating in the air. Suddenly, everything felt good. His whole body and skin.

He looked at Marty, a little uncertain. Rose his hand, placing it on Marty's chest. Cautiously. As if he wasn't allowed to touch him yet. But Marty wiped away all his doubt by simply pulling him into a kiss. This time, the kiss wasn't unsure at all. There were no doubts in it. It was warm, gentle and full of love.

When they finally pulled apart, a little out of breath, there was a long silence. Each was looking at the other, taking in the sight, in delight. Their bodies and faces still were so close.

"So," Marty said, whispered almost, words only audible for Doc. "How long exactly did you have to wait?"

Doc looked at him, puzzled, a little caught off guard. But the answer came like a bullet from a pistol. "27 years, 5 months, 3 days and 18 hours. Until I met you. And then until today."

Marty's hand tenderly slid down Doc's cheek. "You have waited long enough. Let's get you home."

 

\- FIN -


End file.
